


Live Long and Prosper

by Cyn



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara wants Yanagi to teach him something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Long and Prosper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, in response to the following challenge: Prince of Tennis, Rikkai gen, 'vulcan'.

Kirihara stops when they are walking past an electronic store, to stare at the TVs in the window. This is nothing unusual; Kirihara finds distractions in the smallest of things. Niou is the first one to stop, backtracking a few steps to see what the boy was found so interesting. Everyone stops after that, Marui bouncing impatiently - they were on their way to get food. Sanada is at the head of the pack.

What is unusual is when Kirihara frowns, looks to Yanagi, and then back to the TV.

"Oi, Yanagi-senpai," he says. "Can you do that?" And points to the TV in the window.

Everyone crowds around then, even Sanada, to see an old American TV show playing, with Japanese subtitles across the bottom. There is an image of a person on the screen, only he looks slightly alien. And his fingers are held up in a 'V'. Kirihara tries to imitate the image, but can not; his fingers do not want to stay grouped together.

"Of course," Yanagi says, and holds up his fingers, easily splitting them into a 'V', an exact replica of the one that is now no longer on the screen. Yanagi even opens his eyes and smiles, adding, in English, "Live long and prosper."

Kirihara stares, partially in awe and partially in amusement, as Niou and Marui burst into laughter, and Yukimura giggles. Kirihara continues to stare, until he blinks and attacks Yanagi with a glomp.

"Teach me how!" he exclaims, and refuses to let go of Yanagi until Kirihara extracts his promise. When they separate after dinner, Kirihara clings to Yanagi and drags him off.

When they assemble for practice Monday morning, Kirihara is grinning and there is slight frustration in Yanagi's smile. Niou is about to ask how the weekend went for the pair, but he stops when Kirihara flashes everyone a grin and holds up his fingers to mimic Mr. Spock and Yanagi.

"Live long and prosper," he says, in very badly pronounced English, just before cracking up.


End file.
